Till the End of the Line
by SteveBuckyMan
Summary: Steve finds Bucky. And they discuss the issue out. I'd love to get your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi c: Anyways, I just watched The Winter soldier again and I thought of something. And you'll find out what I'm thinking as you read. And if you still don't know what I'm thinking, and if you still haven't caught on, I'll just tell you at the end of the chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

He found him.

He found Bucky.

It wasn't that hard. All he had to do was search a few countries, fight a few people and have Sam complain every now and then about not find him.

Okay, maybe it was a little hard. But Bucky was worth it.

Now, after God knows how long, Steve was home, with Bucky, beaten and bloody (long story. But that's for later). Steve was carrying him (He wasn't all to heavy) because he was too tired and weak. And he didn't give a slight protest, which meant something, right?

Well, even if it didn't Steve still took it up. He -almost has his best friend back. And there's nothing Steve wants most.

Steve gently set Bucky down on his couch and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He fell asleep on the way up to Steve's apartment. Steve watched for a bit (that's not creepy, right? Even if it was, Steve did it anyways. He knew Bucky did the same when they were kids. but that was to make sure he was okay.). Steve was tired himself, but he had to get himself and Bucky clean. Which meant he had to wake him up, something he didn't want to do. Bucky looked peaceful. Like he hasn't has sleep in weeks -which he's sure he hasn't had.

Steve just sighed and shook his head.

"Bucky," He whispered, shaking the sleeping man's shoulder gently, "Buck."

Bucky mumbled something intelligible before shifting to hid side, facing Steve and resumed sleeping.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Always was hard waking you up," He muttered, but tried again.

"Bucky," He said a bit louder, shaking him a tab harder. Not much.

"Wha...?" Bucky muttered, slowly peeling his eyes open and looking at Steve lazily.

Steve smiled, "C'mom soldier, need to get cleaned up and then you can go back to sleep, seem like a fair deal?"

Bucky closed his eyes and nodded tiredly, not protesting.

Steve smiles and places his hands under his armpits and hauled him to sit up, making Bucky groan.

"I got you," Steve whispered, wrapping an arm around Bucky's waist and helping him up.

They stumbled into the bathroom and Bucky plopped on the toilet seat with a huff.

"'M tired Stevie," He mumbled, leaning again the taller man.

Steve froze. He called him Stevie. Which was a good sign. He was remembering. He wanted to hug him and cry.

He looked down at him and smiled, ruffling his hair instead, "I know you are buddy. But gotta get ya cleaned up first."

Bucky nodded and lifted his head to look up at him, "Missed you."

Steve wanted to cry, "I missed you too Buck."

Bucky gave a small smile.

"Alright sergeant, up and cloths off." Steve said, tapping Bucky's back.

Bucky huffed and sat up, and began to pull off his clothing. Soon, he was standing this in just his boxers, with a sleepy look.

Steve cleared his throat, "Alright, it won't take long, just wipe off the dirt, and then we're good, alright?"

Bucky nodded and swayed a bit so Steve thought it'd be best he set Bucky back on the toilet.

"C'mon Bucky, easy," Steve said, sitting him down.

Steve then turned on the tap and waited for it to become warm. Once it was warm (Not too cold and not too hot) he took a sponge he had in the tun and drenched it in the water.

"Ready Bucky?" Steve whispered.

Bucky nodded and moaned once the warm liquid touched his skin. He hasn't felt anything (Besides Steve) in a while. Just cold torture.

Steve smiled a bit and wiped down all the dirt on Bucky's face before going down to his collarbones and then his chest.

As he was wiping off Bucky's left side of his chest, Bucky spoke up in a quiet voice.

"Steve?"

Steve didn't stop what he was doing and hummed.

Bucky took that as a que to continue, "I remember. Bits and pieces, but I remember you being the scrawny kid who never gave up on a fight."

Steve nodded, "Mhm, that was me."

"But," Bucky hesitated for a moment, "But in that plane...you gave up. You said you weren't going to fight me. You dropped your shield and just let me..." He choked on the lump that formed in his throat, "You let me..."

"Hey," Steve said, stopping this time and looking up before placing a hand on Bucky's cheek, "Hey none of that. Okay? None." Steve resumed what he was doing and continued talking, "And I stopped because it was you Buck. It was, but it wasn't. I knew you were still in there and I didn't want to hurt you."

Bucky grabbed Steve's wrists, making him stop. Steve looked up with a puzzled look on his face and seconds later he felt a pair of lips on his, making him moan in surprise before kissing back.

Bucky placed his hand (the human one) on Steve's side and the metal one on the back of his neck.

Steve's hands buried on Bucky's (ridiculously long) hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Bucky moaned and wrapped his arm fully around Steve's waist and pulled him closer.

Steve still had his Captain America suit on, which was unpleasing to Bucky.

Steve took no notice and ran his tongue along Bucky's bottom lip, asking, wanting.

Bucky did nothing but allowed. He opened his mouth and held back a whimper as Steve's tongue mapped out every inch of him.

Bucky tilted his head to the side, their noses bumping and pulled Steve even closer, if possible (with Steve and Bucky, anything's possible).

A few moments later, Bucky pulled away, -arm still wrapped around Steve's waist- needing air and stared at Steve, panting. His lips red, shiny, and swollen.

Steve was no different. But neither of them minded.

"I missed you," Bucky whispered, placing his forehead on Steve's.

Steve closed his eyes. He missed him too. So much. But the words were stuck in his throat. He has him back. Fully. Well, they still need to work on a few memories, but he remembers enough. For now.

They pulled away and shared a quick peck before Steve finished washing off Bucky.

"Alright, you're all good. We'll was your hair in the morning. I need to get cleaned up and make a quick call. The bedroom is the next door over. Go back to sleep and I'll be there soon, yeah?" Steve said, grabbing Bucky's hand and playing with his fingers.

Bucky giggled a tad and nodded, pulling his hands out of Steve's before standing.

Steve stood alone before pulling him in an almost bone crushing hug.

"I love you," Steve whispered in Bucky's ear.

"I love you too," Bucky said, "Till the end of the line."

Steve held on tighter as Bucky nuzzled his face in the taller man's shoulder.

They finally pulled away and Steve gave Bucky a ling kiss before letting him walk out of the bathroom. He sighed began to strip, wanting to hurt and get clean.

Once he was done, he had his boxers on and threw his uniform (along with Bucky's) in the dirty hamper. He'd have to carefully clean them tomorrow.

He then went to the kitchen, grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Said a sleepy voice.

Steve chuckled, "Did I wake you Sam?"

Sam yawned, "Yeah kind of did. When a guy goes looking for a person for a few months and constantly on the move with Captain America, they're gonna get tired."

Steve scoffed, "You're the one who offered to come along," He defended.

"Yeah yeah," Sam muttered, "Anyways, how's he doing?"

Steve looked behind him at his closed bedroom door before turning back around, "Good. He remembers the basics. Still working on it though."

"You think he'll remember more?" Sam asked.

Steve shrugged, though he knew Sam couldn't see him, "He got this far, right? No reason to try and push a little more."

"Yeah well, don't push too hard Steve," Sam said knowingly.

"I know, I know. He's my best friend. I've known him my whole life. He's been protecting me for who knows how long and now it's my turn to protect him." Steve said, smiling.

"You must really care about him," Steve can hear the smile in Same's voice.

"I do," Steve sighed.

Sam chuckled, "Okay lover boy, I'm beat, and I'm sure you and Bucky are too. Have a nice night."

Steve smirked, "Night Sam."

Then the line went dead.

Steve clicked the red button on the phone before setting it down on the counter and walking back to his room.

He slowly, quietly, opened the door, expecting Bucky to be asleep. But he wasn't. He was wondering around the room, looking at thing, inspecting them.

"Hey," Steve said softly.

Bucky spun around and smiled once he saw Steve, "Hi."

"Ready for bed?" Steve asked, walking to the bed.

Bbucky nodded and walked to the same destination and waited for Steve to pull down the covers. Once he'd done that, he crawled in with Steve and laid on his side, facing Steve.

"Hi," Steve whispered again.

Bucky chuckled, "Hello."

Steve smiled, "I love you, you know that?"

Bucky smiled but tears welled in his eyes. Steve noticed and quickly pulled him closer, "Hey, shh, what's wrong?" He said quietly.

"How-how can you forgive me so easily?" Bucky sobbed in his chest, holding onto Steve tightly.

Steve's left arm wrapped around Bucky's waist, pulling him closer and his left one running through his hair.

"Because it wasn't you," He whispered, "It wasn't. It was The Winter Soldier."

"But," Bucky pulled away and looked at him metal arm. "It was."

Steve followed his eyes and felt his heart clench. He grabbed his metal arm and brought it to his lips, kissing the cool metal gently.

"I love you, alright?" Steve said, staring into Bucky's eyes, "I love you so much. And when you were done, it's like you took a part of me with you. Everyday I thought about how I could have saved you. I should have saved you. But I didn't. And now, now I have you back and that's all I want. I love you. I love you. I love you Buck. Metal arm or not."

Bucky broke into tears again and hugged Steve even tighter, "I love you," He kept chanting.

Steve held onto him tightly, "I love you too."

Bucky pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Better?" Steve whispered, brushing the hair out of Bucky's eyes for the second time that night.

Bucky nodded and cuddled up to Steve's chest, head resting on his firm chest, right arm thrown over his belly. Steve placed his right arm under Bucky's shoulders and came around to run through his hair and his left hand placed on top of Bucky's before lacing them together.

"Ready to sleep?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and cuddled closer, throwing a leg over Steve's.

Steve kissed his head, "I love you Buck."

"I love you too Stevie." Bucky whispered.

The two fell into a peaceful sleep. No nightmares, but nice, calming dreams.

**Okay so if you hadn't caught on, what I realized was that Steve was the man who never gave up in a fight. Even when he was a scrawny punk. But, when he went against Bucky, he stopped. He didn't fight back. He didn't want to hurt Bucky. **

**I told my cousin this and she threatened to hurt me when she visits cx **

**Anyways, I can always make a sequel, like a "Morning after" kind of thing? Tell me and I will ^-^**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! Now, you guys agreed that there should be a second part so Walla! I hope this doesn't suck as much as I feel it does :) **

**Enjoy!**

Bucky Barnes wrapped around you, cuddled close is defiantly the best way to wake up to, Steve would agree with you. Because it's true. Steve woke up with a smile and saw Bucky laying his head on his chest, a peaceful look on his face. Steve's arm was still wrapped around his shoulder, holding him in protectively.

Steve has never been a morning person. But that morning, he couldn't be happier.

He looks at the clock over Bucky's shoulder and saw the red digits said it was nearly eight. He relaxed and closed his eyes, a small smile forming.

It takes another ten minutes before Bucky stirs awake. Steve looked down at him, a smile forming across his face, waiting for Bucky to awaken fully.

Bucky's eyes flutter for a few moments before they settle on the taller man. He grinned.

"Hi," He murmurs, still a tad sleepy.

"Hey," Steve whispered.

Bucky looked around the room, well, of what he can since his head was placed on Steve's broad chest, and sighed in content. He hasn't remembered the last time he's had a good nights sleep. Surely it's been years.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout soldier?" Steve said, running his fingers through Bucky's hair for what felt like the hundredth time. They still need to wash it. Along with his.

"I don't remember much. And I'm not sure if I ever will remeber-"

"You will," Steve interjects.

"-But," Bucky shifted so he was laying on his back, "this," he lifted his metal arm, "will always be a reminder of what I did."

Steve grabbed Bucky by the waist and pulled him to his body.

"I thought we discussed this. That. Wasn't. You. Buck." Steve said. He lifted Bucky's chin so he was looking into his eyes (yeah, he's sappy and cheesy but Bucky wouldn't have it different) and stared before continuing, "That was The Winter Soldier. That wasn't Bucky Barnes. My Bucky Barnes. You don't deserve what they did to you. Once I knew it was you I-" Steve took a shuttering breath "Jesus, Bucky I- God I couldn't even- they said you weren't the same. They said I had to stop you and it was too late to save you. I wanted to save you, I needed to. I would have found a way." Steve said, a tear slowly traveling down his cheek.

Bucky had identical tears, "But you did." But you did.

Steve shook his head, "I could have saved you."

Instantly, Bucky knew they weren't talking about The Winter Soldier.

"What do you mean?"

"You fell," Steve was looking straight ahead, "We had a mission. The train's door blew off. You were hanging. I could have reached further. If I just reached further." Steve's face scrunched up and fresh tears began falling, "I could have caught you. The railing broke. You fell."

It all came together in pieces inside Bucky's mind. His eyes scrunched up and his eyes squeezed tight.

Falling. Looking at Steve become smaller and smaller. Losing an arm. Being dragged away. Seeing the metal arm. Freezing.

"I..I remember." Bucky said, voice cracking.

Steve winced, that's one thing Steve didn't want Bucky to remember.

Bucky must have known because he put his hands on Steve's cheeks and kissed him softly, "Hey," He whispered, "I need to remember these kinds of things. It's just a step further to where we're aiming."

Steve's tense muscles relaxed and his facial expression loosened. He looked at Bucky. Actually looked at him. Saw his hair was in a mess of tangles, the scruff on his face slowly shading to a beard and his eyes had the light they had when they first kissed in the 40's.

He placed his hand on Bucky's cheek (once Bucky removes his hands) and pulled him into a long kiss. That's all it was. A kiss. No tongue, no teeth, no pulling at lip. Yet it made Steve's (And Bucky's but he wouldn't admit to it) stomach tingle.

They pulled away and just stared. They stared for a long while. It felt like time froze and it was just them.

Finally, Bucky cracked a smile, "How about we shower Cap?"

Steve smiled, "Best idea I've heard in seventy years."

The two got up and made their way to the bathroom in the hall.

They started to strip each other from their cloths (it wasn't meant to be in a sexual way.) and turned on the faucet, letting the water warm. As it was heating up, Steve turned around, pulled Bucky in by the waist and bumped his nose with his own.

"I love you," He whispered.

Bucky closed his eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

Steve and Bucky stayed wrapped around each other for a minute or so before pulling away and having Steve check the temperature.

Once it was warm enough, Steve stepped in before offering his hand to Bucky.

He smiled and took it and stepped in and Steve instantly pulled in to his chest.

"Love you," He whispered, running his hands down Bucky's back.

Bucky shivered but laughed, "We say that an awful lot."

Steve grinned in Bucky's shoulder, "We do, don't we."

Bucky just shrugged, "Always were saps."

Steve chuckled and pulled back, pulling them under the spray.

They got soaked instantly. Steve then reached for his shampoo and poured an amount on his a palm before placing his hands in Bucky's hair and began to massage his scalp gently, watching Bucky's eyes close and lean onto Steve's built body.

"Feel good?" Steve asked, still moving his hands.

Bucky said nothing but nodded, making Steve smile. It went like that for a while before Steve gently tipped Bucky's head back and let all the foamy soap wash out.

"Steve," Bucky mumbled, becoming sleepy.

Steve smiled, "Almost done Buck."

Bucky let out another hum and let Captain America wash his hair out with conditioner before rinsing it out.

"All done," Steve whispered, kissing his hair.

Bucky opened his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, go get dressed, go to kitchen. I'll be there in a minute, yeah?" Steve asked, running his hands down Bucky's arms and grabbed his hands (smiles when Bucky's metal hand squeezes tighter).

Bucky nodded and gave him a quick peck before getting out.

Steve smiled and began to wash his hair. Once he was done, he stepped out and dried off then wrapping the towel around his waist. He stepped in the kitchen to see how Bucky was and saw him going through the fridge.

Bucky felt eyes on him. He knew whose they were, he still insisted on looking up. Bad idea. Steve was standing there, in the door way with nothing but a towel wrapped around his wait, (Though you already knew that) crossing his arms with a smile.

"Hey, everything okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky stared for a moment, mouth gaped open slightly, but cleared his throat, "Yeah, yeaa, just finding some stuff for breakfast."

Steve gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry,I haven't been grocery shopping yet."

Bucky grinned and made his way over to Steve, wrapping his arms around his neck, "That's okay, we'll just have toast and peanut butter, yeah?"

Steve smiled back and kissed him, "Sounds great."

Bucky pulled away and began making the food while Steve went to the bedroom to get dressed.

A few moments later, Steve walked out with jeans, a white t-shirt -that hugged his muscles wonderfully- and his boots. He saw that Bucky was buttering the toast.

"What's on today's agenda?" Bucky asked, not turning around. He didn't have to. It was just those two in the apartment.

Steve sat on the table, leaning back, thinking, "I dunno. Whatever pops up I guess."

Bucky smiled and took their toast to Steve. He took the seat that was across from him and set the plate down.

"Works for me."

Steve smiled and took a bit of his toast just as his phone vibrated.

He groaned around his food, making Bucky chuckle, before pulling it out and saw a text message from Sam.

Fury wants you and Bucky at Stark Tower ASAP. -Sam

Steve froze, how'd Fury know he found Bucky? Why'd he even want to see them? With Bucky?

"Steve?"

Steve shook his head, "Yeah?"

"Something wrong?" Bucky asked, laying his hand on Steves across the table.

Steve gave a small smile, "Uh yeah, looks like we have plans."

"Oh yeah?" Bucky asked, biting into his food, "And what's that?"

"Looks like you get to meet the rest of the Avengers."

This time Bucky froze.

"Buck," Steve said, noticing his panic, "Hey, it's okay."

Steve squeezed his hand. Bucky just shook his head violently.

"I can't, I- I tried to- What if they-"

Steve leaned over and kissed him, making him relax.

"They won't. They know it wasn't you." Steve mumbled against his lips before setting back down.

Bucky nodded shakily, "I'm still worried."

Steve smiled, "Don't be. I'll be there with you the whole time. Just calm down."

Bucky did. Knowing Steve would be there helped. A lot.

He nodded and let his tense muscles relax, making Steve grin.

"We'll head over there when we're done, yeah?"

Bucky nodded again and began to eat, eating much slower than he meant to.

Phew. Done. Now I have to edit. After this I'm headed to bed, my friend's coming over tomorrow and we're gonna see The Winter Soldier again c:

**Anyways, there'll be ONE more part and that's when he meets Stark and them ^-^ Woo! **

**This was meant to be a one-shot. Whale dang. **

**Hope you enjoy! I'll start the next chapter tomorrow, I don't know when it'll be posted though.**

**So, Till next time!**


End file.
